This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Large shippable objects having casters or other wheels, such as temperature-controlled (e.g. refrigerated, heated, etc.) display cases, are typically transported by loading the objects into a shipping trailer. The casters or wheels on the objects allow the objects to move freely within a factory, store or a warehouse, but may also tend to cause the objects to move within the trailer during shipping. As the objects move within the shipping trailer, the objects can potentially cause damage to each other or to other cargo, or to the trailer itself. Typically, the casters or wheels have included a lock to prevent the wheels from moving, which is intended to prevent the objects from moving within the trailer. However, even with the wheels “locked,” there is still the potential for the objects to slide, fall over, or “unlock,” damaging the objects or the trailer. Also, the weight of the objects may overcome the wheel lock (e.g. while the shipping trailer is traveling at high speeds or braking, etc.).
An example of a conventional bracket for holding down large moveable objects can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,697,268, issued Apr. 13, 2010, for “Modular Electrical Distribution System for a Building.” This patent discloses a “hold down bracket” having rearwardly and upwardly projecting hooks which are intended to attach to the moveable object. However, this bracket has a single set of hooks formed for a particular object, and may therefore allow movement if attached to another similar object.